Just Us
by Redddder
Summary: The love story (!) of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia. They're not related by blood, so I'm shipping them so hard.


**Hi everyone!This my 1st fanfics of Byaruki.** ** _(They're technically not related by blood. THIS IS LOVE STORY, if you don't like it, please don't read. Tq_ )**

 **I don't know yet which the directions of this story. This is publish as one-shot and will continue in the future (if my idea didn't stucked).**

 **Hope you can enjoy reading it. Kindly review and leave any comments to enhance my not my 1st language. Sorry my lacks of grammar or vocabulary.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach but Tite Kubo own it.**

* * *

It's just another evening, a peaceful one. It's too peaceful and quiet evening. She can hear the sound of wind so soft touching her hair. This is so typical feels of Kuchiki Manor. Calm, peaceful and somehow too monotonous.

Rukia is trying to calm herself after the war which makes this Soul Society chaotic with anxiety and awareness. Now, everyone can deserve a peaceful day after that furious times.

She is taking some air at garden with green tea and some sweets which served by the servant.

Lately, she hardly even bumped to the her adopted brother, Kuchiki Byakuya around. It's almost more than a weeks since her last time seeing him.

 _'wonder if he is still busy with paperwork report?'_

She's feels that their relationship getting more better. After countless battle together and how he always being her savior, Rukia now become more comfortable talking to her nii-sama, not really something personal things but more works related.

Kuchiki Byakuya still a Kuchiki Byakuya. Cold, quiet and prideful but somehow he is loosen a bit especially towards her. Now, at least he trying compliments her skill, listening to her and looking to her everytime they're facing each other even just a while.

It's only a little changes but big for her.

* * *

After finished her job for that day, Rukia quickly running to 6th Division to meet up Renji, her buddies and realized that she's already late.

Supposed training kido together with Renji but stucked with last minutes works make her late almost one hour. Normally Renji will appear in front of her and whining how late she is but not today.

 _'Maybe he was distracted with work just like me.'_

She already arrived at 6th division barrack but can't see any shadow of Renji or anyone else.

 _'where's everyone?'_

"Rukia..."

A deep cold voice calling her name makes her turning to main door.

"Nii-sama... Good evening, nii-sama"

The tall charismatic figure with black shinigami robe complete with the scarf & kenseikan as symbolizing his noble lineage standing in front of her, looking down to her petite figure. She need tilting up her head to see his prefect chiseled face.

"Are you come here to meet Abarai?"

"Yes, we're supposed training together but looks like he's already forgot about it."

She can't hide her disappointed face to think that brat, Renji forgot their promises. Even though she also wrong because coming late but he should inform her.

"Actually he got emergency matters and just leave a message to you that he can't make it the training."

"Oh... if that so I'm excuse myself, nii-sama. Thank you for informed me and I'm sorry for disturbing you."

She bowing to her nii-sama before turning her body to retreat herself from disturbing her nii-sama peaceful evening.

"where are you going?"

That deep voice makes her turning back for the second time. She can see his displeased face make her nervous.

 _'Did I being rude? Oh my God!'_

"E...er..I'm want to go home, nii-sama."

She can't looking his face this time.

"Wait for me. Let's go home together."

Rukia still standing on the same spot seeing her brother vanished from her sight and back before she can digest his words.

'Are we going back home together? TOGETHER!'

The idea walking side by side make her hesitant for a while. It will be the most awkward walking ever. They're never walk just two of them. Usually, Renji or anyone else will tagging along.

"What are you doing? Are you gonna standing there forever? Let's go, Rukia."

"Y..yes, nii-sama."

She's walking two step behind her brother as usual but sometimes the gap become bigger due to their different step which Byakuya got bigger step than her.

The twilight sky is covering their road to Kuchiki Manor. Rukia walking slowly and quietly avoiding herself from disturbing her brother peaceful time. She keep tilting her head up to the orange sky which soon will turning completely dark.

Suddenly, her head banging to something sturdy thing like wall and she know already what that things make she can't lifting her head.

"Er... Er... I'm sorry, nii-sama!"

She still at same position before take moving two step backward from that figure.

But a hand grabbing her arm, stopping her from move makes her surprise and lifting her head to see the owner of that hand.

That calm dark grey eyes starring down to her panic face makes her more nervous.

"Walk by my side and never standing out my sight, Rukia."

He said that before pulling her to his side and let go her arm. Rukia still not recovering from his sudden move make her stoning at her spot watching her nii-sama continue walking but he suddenly stop walking and turning to her when she still not moving. Rukia quickly walking to his side and avoiding his eyes.

 _'Damn it, why suddenly I'm so nervous?'_

She keep walking in silence, never dare meeting her eyes to the man by her side. She noticed that Byakuya walking slow waiting for her.

"What are you thinking right now, Rukia?"

A sudden question makes her stunned again and taking a while before answering him.

"Huh?..er..emm..i'm thinking that I can't believe I got the chances walking, breathing like this to see the sky again after the numerous incidents. I should appreciate this moments and being thankful because im still alive. I'm feels so grateful especially to you, nii-sama who always save me. I wonder if I ever said my gratitude to you properly. I'm sorry for my rudeness, nii-sama. I should say it earlier, right?"

She quickly glancing to that man trying reading his mind. She never received any question like this from this almighty man and never dreaming to talk about her feeling or thoughts freely especially to him. Byakuya face still calm, unreadable makes Rukia confused.

"There's no need do that Rukia. That's my responsibility."

"No, I should do something for you after being a burden. Do you have any request or something do you want in your mind? I will try my best fulfill your wishes although it's still not enough to pay back your kindness, nii-sama."

She somehow feeling so small when remember how her nii-sama always saving her. He got much scars because of battling to protect her.

 _'I'm absolutely a biggest burden to him'_

"Rukia, you're not burden. Just stop calling me nii-sama, Rukia. That my wish."

* * *

 _And if you don't mind_  
 _Can you tell me_  
 _All your hopes and fears_  
 _And everything that you believe in_  
 _Would you make a difference in the world_  
 _I'd love for you to take me to a deeper conversation_  
 _Only you can make me_

 _I've let my guard down for you_  
 _And in time you will too ~ Deeper Conversation, Yuna_


End file.
